


"Sleep"

by Bunni_Doenut



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Affection, Basically married, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Canon, Smile, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunni_Doenut/pseuds/Bunni_Doenut
Summary: Her touch, her body, her voice.Why, she's too good to him.- - -Moge-kov and General Hashasky have a nice moment together.
Relationships: Moge-kov/General Hashasky
Kudos: 7





	"Sleep"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkydraDutch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SkydraDutch).



> Request for SkydraDutch on Wattpad.

"General..." Her quiet, calm voice calls out to the white hashasky, as she sat on the edge of the bed. The general didn't seem to respond at first to his lover's call as he laid there under the dark blue covers, mumbling something about 'he should've been the one to save himself', 'she shouldn't have had to do the work.'

"General Hashasky." She gets a bit louder as she speaks. "Please, do not talk about yourself like that." She turns to him, putting her gloved hand on his cheek, caressing it slowly. The hashasky blushs at the affection he's been given, it isn't always Moge-kov's sweet.

She took his hat off of him, just before leaning in to give him a small kiss on the forehead. His face heats up slightly, just before Moge-kov took his scarf off as his neck, putting it with the other article of clothing she held in her hands. "H-Hey! N-Not tonight-!" "That's not what I want."

He stares for a bit. "O-Oh...sorry." She leans in to give him a peck on the cheek. "It's okay." She gives him more one last thing just before she went off of the bed.

_A smile. A comforting, sweet smile._

Seeing her smile like that is..."H-Hey! What are you d-doing?" He stares obviously as Moge-kov undresses, first her hat, then her boots and tights, then her belt and dress-

"Getting ready for bed." She said bluntly, just before turning over to face him. Seeing her in her undergarments like that is... "Staring again, I see."

He always stares for a long time when she undresses. "Uh...s-sorry." His face heats in embarrassment. She gets on up the bed once more, making him a bit more flustered then before. "It's okay." Once again, a _sweet smile_ appears on her lips.

"H-Hey..." His voice is almost silent as he speaks. "Yes, general?"

"Can...can we k-kiss?" Without saying even a single word, she plants a kiss on her general's lips. He looks on as he blushs a deep red. "Goodnight...general." She says with a smile on her face as she positions herself under the covers, taking him into a embrace soon after.

"G-Goodnight..." He calms down slightly as he feels tight arms wrap around him.

"I-I...love you." He's not sure if he should be saying this now, or he should just go to bed and wait for the morning, but- "I love you too, general."

_It feels so, so comforting to hear those words said out loud._

He tightens his own grasp on his partner as well, just as he falls into a deep slumber.

_Torromow will surely be a happy day for the both of them._

**Author's Note:**

> Made on December 18th 2018, on Wattpad


End file.
